Mornings
by Metamorcy
Summary: In the morning, whenever Jude woke up, he always made sure to watch his lover in the rising sun. Warm and fluffy. Alvin/Jude


**Title**: Mornings

**Summary**: In the morning, whenever Jude woke up, he always made sure to watch his lover in the rising sun.

**Author: **Metamorcy

**Pairing**: Alvin/Jude

**Disclaimer**: don't own

**A/N**: Some time post-TOX2 by a year, I haven't played the game yet so I won't be mentioning anything in it. So Jude is now 17 and Alvin is 28.

Beta'ed by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13

* * *

The beginning of the day had always been a great time for Jude. He was a morning person, always had been, even back when he was in medical school despite Fennmont having the night clime. Well, as long as he got plenty of sleep anyway. During those waking moments at the start of the day, he enjoyed the feeling of the covers wrapped tightly around him, the sensation of peace within his very core. And the sun just peeking in through his curtains, providing the bedroom with a touch of light, made things all the more wonderful. However, there was one thing that made mornings even better. Jude twisted his body around to face the center of the bed and smiled at the sight before him.

There, on the opposite side to him, was his lover; Alvin, sleeping so silently as if the rest of the world didn't matter. Jude almost wanted to chuckle at the sight but he resisted, not wanting to ruin the moment. He didn't want Alvin to wake up after all. Not yet anyway. Jude rested his head against his soft pillow and pulled the sheets closer towards his shoulders, shifting his legs into a better position. As he did that, he yawned and stretched lightly before carefully shuffling closer to his mate.

Jude just smiled, with one arm under the pillow he continued to watch Alvin sleep. The brunet simply snoozed, completely content with his position, and was unbothered by the rising sun behind him. While Alvin slept, Jude would take his time memorizing those features he was so familiar with and sometimes he would even compare the differences between their first meeting and now. The Alvin now was completely different and, in a way, much more handsome. The peacefulness on his face was endearing and Jude unrelentingly studied the expression some more. The brown hair had grown to be a little on the shaggy side, but it was as wonderful as the thick locks draped over his shoulders and neck. A few slid over the older man's face and the long bang that Alvin normally kept out was in-between his closed eyes.

The pink lips were slightly parted, puffs of air breathing in and out as his chest expanded underneath the covers. As Jude looked closer, he could see every individual eyelash and every hair in Alvin's eyebrows. The small beard that adorned his chin gave Alvin a more mature look compared to before. Jude was tempted to reach out and touch the soft skin, wanting nothing more than to stroke it.

There was no doubt that Jude enjoyed his morning routine of simply observing his lover, purposefully waking up early to maintain it. It was one of those things he refused to give up no matter how much it creept Alvin out when the brunet woke up.

"You're doing it again," Those soft lips moved, a reddish-brown eye fluttering open to stare into Jude's amber ones. Alvin didn't move, remaining still as he gave his signature smirk. "I swear, you get up _way_ too early."

"Of course," Jude chuckled softly before shifting closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around Alvin's waist. The older man rolled over slightly to provide better access, placing a bent arm underneath his pillow. This allowed Jude to bury himself against the larger male and he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his forehead, the touch gentle. He smiled into it and let out a blissful sigh, enjoying the warmth surrounding him in that embrace. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of Alvin's strong scent, the cologne still worn from the day before, and enjoyed the man's heat. Alvin's shirt and coat were hung up against the edge of the bed, keeping everything straightened. Jude's lab coat was beside it, almost like it was keeping his lover's clothes company. However, the black-haired teen was still wearing his undershirt, not wanting to bother removing it after getting out of work so late last night.

They had simply exchanged a few kisses the night before, offering their goodnight greetings, before falling asleep beside each other as they enjoyed the other's presence. As much as Alvin wanted to go further into their relationship, Jude was still one year underage and knew he could hold off until that moment. As he thought that, Alvin tucked his lover's head underneath his chin, burying his face into the spiky black hair with a smirk. Still, despite everything that had happened to them over the past few years, everything had been worth it. Though he found Jude's morning habit creepy, he loved beginning the day with his lover just as much as Jude did.

Holding each other, the scientist tilted his head slightly. "Will I be cooking today or you?"

"Hmm," Alvin pulled away just enough to give him a chance to look into his lover's eyes. "Now that depends if you're heading into work today."

"I'm not. I told Balan that I wanted to take the day off to spend some time with you. You're not heading in either, right?"

Alvin smirked at the hopeful expression and chuckled happily. He ran a hand through Jude's hair, smoothing the mess back, and enjoyed the sensation of it running in-between his fingers. "Yep, today I got Yurgen to head to a meeting instead of me. So I'm free all day long."

At those words, Jude appeared ecstatic and instantly buried his face back into Alvin's warm grasp with a radiant smile. "Is that so? Good. Then I'll cook for today. It's been a while since we've been together like this. I want to enjoy this as much as possible."

Alvin just laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly. "You're so cute, Jude," He pulled the male closer and grinned into the black-hair, enjoying the warmth it brought. He closed his eyes, beginning to feel sleepy the longer he held the teenager. "Anyway, we can get up later. It's too early to rise on a day off after all. It would be a shame to waste such a precious moment."

Jude felt the grasp weakening and almost chuckled. Well, he could use some more sleep anyway, there wasn't any harm in it. Tightening his grasp around the brunet, he closed his eyes in the hopes of dreaming about new formulas and Alvin.

* * *

Just some more fluff on this pairing. I have already sent out another fic on this pairing out to be beta'd so hopefully it'll be out soon.


End file.
